The goal of this study is to assess the effectiveness and safety of adefovir dipivoxil (an experimental drug) compared to placebo (inactive treatment) in the treatment of chronic hepatitis B. All patients enrolled in the study will, however, be assigned to receive at least one year of active treatment with adefovir dipivoxil.